The Man I Killed
by LeifofRohan3891
Summary: Skate. AU. Oneshot. Based of a scene in Whatever the Case may Be, Where Sawyer listen's in on JAck and KAte in the caves.


**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Authors Note: Just a What if, one-shot idea I had while watching Whatever the Case May Be. It's an AU one shot. SO bear with me. Just an Idea. Skate**

Sawyer was walking to the caves. All his personal stuff in his backpack or on the little tent thing being carried by Steve and Margaret. Or was it Scott? He could never get it right, and he didn't care either. But he was thirsty and wanted to fill up his three water bottles. However, as he rounded the corner, he saw Jack, and Kate. There, Kate sat, looking miserable and about to start sobbing. Sawyer could see the tears welling up in her eyes. Her pretty face was red and sad.

Jack took out a key, that he had hanging around his neck. On a shoe lace type string. He then opened the case, with a click. There, he opened it in front of her. Sawyer watched this closely. He noticed that she was watching Jack's hands, almost as if she was dreading something. Her Freckles stood out to him suddenly. And he felt bad about not letting her have the case to begin with. He mentally kicked himself for that. For being an asshole, yet again.

Jack began to take out the assorted five nine millimeter guns, and then bullet's. He noticed a wad of cash, neatly placed next to them. Sawyer took of his backpack and silently laid it down, then crouched to get more comfortable and be more hidden in the brush. He then took out a manilla envelope and handed it took her. Sawyer could barley make out the letters: PERSONAL EFFECTS. Whatever was in there, was Kate's. And Sawyer then realized that Kate was the criminal on the plane. And that the case was the Marshall's. He wasn't surprised, and felt his feelings for her tug at his collar. He should be the one with her, after all this, not Jack.

"Is this it?" Jack voice startled Sawyer and he saw that the Doctor was holding a small green envelope out to her. Kate took it. "Is this what you wanted?" The doctor's voice was cold, and Sawyer could hear the hurt in it. Sawyer grew angry as he noticed the tears begin to well up so bad that you could see them, even from the distance he was at. Kate took it slowly. Opening it like he did his letter. It was a small, metal, World War 2 plane. Jack had stood up and was watching her. "What is it?"

"Its nothing." Kate whispered. Getting up. Sawyer knew what it was however. A lifeline so to speak. Like his letter was to him. He felt the piece of paper sticking out of his pocket. He wanted to read it now, right then and there, but his worry and...love for Kate made his stop. He felt more and more guilty for not giving her the case in the first place. He was the cause of her pain. And he felt like the biggest idiot in the world.

"What is it Kate?" Jack was demanding now. Kate was walking away. Trying to get away before she started crying. Sawyer stood up, hoping to make his presence known, but no one noticed. Typical, he thought to himself, whenever Jack was around, Kate would be more focused on him, even if he treated her like crap, which, Sawyer felt, was about to happen right now.

"You wouldn't understand." Jack stopped her, grabbing her arm. Making her get more upset.

"I want the truth." Jack whispered. But Sawyer could hear him, Sawyer felt his legs make him slowly walk forward. Slowly moved towards them. "Just this once, what is it?"

"It belonged to the man I loved." Sawyer felt a pang in his heart. The man she loved? But Jack didn't believe her, instead he pushed forward, making the tears, which had built up, fall down her cheek's like a waterfall.

"The truth." He said coldly. Getting angry. Sawyer was close to punching him.

"It belonged to the man I loved!" Kate said louder. But Jack yelled louder. Making her cry. Hard.

"Stop lying to me! Tell me the truth!"

"I'm not! It belonged to the man I killed!" She screamed. Her face was soaked from her tears. And Sawyer had enough. All he wanted to right now, was to hold her, make her calm down. It tore him up to see her, Kate, the one who was the only person in his life, ever. That he cared for, the strong Kate. He hated to see her cry. She turned and could no longer stand. Jack turned and noticed him, shock evident on his face. He packed up the case and walked off without a word. Sawyer moved closer. He placed a hand gently on the sobbing Kate's back. She turned.

Without any words spoken. She flung herself into his arms. Sobbing into his chest. Her shoulder shook so badly that Sawyer felt his own body moving. The man she loved, died. And she blamed herself for it. Although the situation was different, the plane was just like his letter.

"Its okay." He whispered in her ear. "Its alright. Everything's gonna be okay Freckles." HE said. Placing his chin on her head. He then whispered something, although he hoped she wouldn't hear it, he could no longer keep the words in. "Nothin' is gonna happen to ya, I promise." He paused. As she looked up at him. "I love you." He whispered. She gave him a shocked look and then let him hold her. He motioned to pull away, to get his things, and help her to camp.

"Don't leave me alone." She whispered.

"I ain't ever gonna leave you Kate."

FIN.


End file.
